1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to target detecting devices and more particularly to target detecting devices having a controlled warhead burst initiation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In proximity fuze systems presently in use on anti-aircraft guided missiles, a variable time delay between target detection and warhead burst is used to optimize the probability of the fragments from the warhead striking the target in a vulnerable area. The present invention is an improvement over the target detecting device-shown and described in my copending application Ser. No. 583,497 filed Sep. 29, 1966 for Range Sensing Target Detecting Device. In my copending application, the system described used a detection range which consists of several subranges. Each subrange and its associated time delay computer provide a time delay optimized for a particular range bracket. Reducing the length of the subranges will provide a greater range measuring accuracy but also requires more channels to cover the total range. The system then becomes increasingly complex, is more expensive and occupies a greater volume.